Sugar High
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: "OH MY GODS IT'S NATALIE COBRA!" "Dan that's a donut." What really happened the day Dan ate thirty packs of skittles? Two words: Utter Chaos.  Rated T just in case and because I'm paranoid.  R&R!  Written by Arieda.


**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Amy get yourself over here and do the disclaimer.**

**Computer voice: *Amy is currently unavailable. For your sake, we will be sending another character over***

**Lucius Malfoy: Hello. What do I need to Avada?**

**Me: "Hides under a chair* J-Just do th-th- the disclaimer, L-Lucius.**

**Lucius: WHAT? NO AVADA-ING? Fine. EmpressofRandomness/Arieda Gardner does not own Harry Potter, Disney's Hercules, Mulan, Barbie, Green Day, Skittles or the 39 Clues. In other owrds, she does not own anything you find familiar as the works of others.**

**Me: *Comes out to say 'On with the story'***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>The minute Dan came home from Walmart with at least twenty bags of pure who-knows-what, Amy knew it was going to be a long day.<p>

"I'M A NINJA!" Dan cried, jumping off the refrigerator. He took a plastic knife and started to slice one of Amy's old dolls. "Barbie, your going down..."

Taking Barbie's arm, he pinned her to the table and started sawing at her neck crazily.

"Dan! Daniel Arth- WAIT, NO PUT THAT DOWN!" Amy wrestled her old snow globe from Paris out of his hands.

He merely started running in circles, his eyes wild. He barely stopped to take a breath as he shouted something about world domination. Amy gaped at him, awestruck.

"Are you hypnotized or something? Or is this a new breakthrough in the science of dweebdom?"

Dan sat down on the floor and started to _sing. _"You are my sunshine..."

Amy doubted the problem was a girl. At least, she hoped not. When Nellie had gone out to that Blue-Day concert or something, Amy was put in charge. She had never babysitted before, but thought it would be pretty easy. Amy should have known, that with Dan, things were never easy.

She gingerly sat down next to him and asked, "Dan...um...you're not...drunk or anything are you? 'Cause if you start throwing up I'm going to have to take you to the kitchen,"

He turned to look at her, his pupils huge. "...and then the magical zebra was all like _WHOOSH_ and I was all like _OMG_!"

"If this is like that time you fell madly in love with Natalie..."

"PINK SATYR POOPING OUT NINJA SWORDS!"

Amy covered her ears and ran to the kitchen, making a mental note never to let Dan watch Disney's Hercules or Mulan again.

She rapidly opened the medicine cabinets, searching hastily for something to calm down her brother, who was now crashing his toy airplanes into the ground, while making explosion noises. Suddenly, a scream erupted from Dan.

"WAAAAAAAH! I WANT MY TOYS! GIVE ME MY TOYS!" He sprawled out on the floor and started pounding his fists on the tiles. Startled by the sudden tantrum, Amy grabbed a box of pastries that didn't look like they had been poisoned and ran back to Dan, who was now rolling over on the ground.

"Hey, want a blueberry muffin? Or maybe some cinnamon buns?" She suggested, trying to steer off the topic of goats and toys.

Dan jumped off the bottom stair and ran over to Amy, who promptly backed up, in case he was going to have one of his fits again.

As he studied each one, which his older sister found a bit eerie, his eyes suddenly widened horribly He picked up a Boston Creme and, to Amy's horror, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and started stomping on it, causing all the cream to go flying.

"DAN! What in Charles Dickens name are you doing?" Amy yelled, covered in frosty donut insides.

He tentatively lifted his foot and looked at the now ruined sweet. "OH MY GODS! IT'S NATALIE COBRA!"

"Dan, that's a donut,"

Dan, of course, ignored her oh-so-wise words and took a photo of last years Cahill family reunion. Then, without warning, he started_ kissing_ it.

"D-Dan...are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked. She tried to look at who he was so smitten over. Personally, she thought it would be Natalie, and that they were kind of cute together. But when did Dan ever listen to her?

"I will never be okay until I'm with you, Sinead!" Dan gazed dreamily at the photo.

Then he crumpled to the floor.

Thirty minutes later, Dan, Amy, and Nellie were all at the hospital. Even though everyone said he was perfectly healthy, Aunt Beatrice insisted he stay overnight to the nurse.

"Miss, a lot of boys have crushes at this age..."

"But she's twelve years old! And our second cousin!" She had argued.

Amy was now sitting on a small stool next to the hospital bed. As she had expected, Dan had no idea what had happened the last seven hours.

"So you're saying that I said that I loved _Sinead Starling_? Hamilton is going to kill me, which is not good, since death by overgrown pig is overrated," Dan said, which earned a slap from Amy.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Must have been something you ate, kiddo,"

Then, something clicked in Amy's mind. "Dan...What did you get from Walmart?"

He grimaced. "Skittles..."

**A/N: So, did you like it? Give me some tips in a review, and feel free to point out my mistakes. I'm sure I sucked in grammar...Thanks, and I hope this put a smile on your face!**

**- Arieda**


End file.
